Pharmaceutical manufacturers spend a significant amount of effort, time, and/or money promoting the advantages of their prescription products (e.g., drugs, medical equipment, etc.) against those of competing products. Indeed, pharmaceutical manufacturers promote their prescription products to influence the prescription writing activity of physicians or other healthcare providers. However, prescriptions claims may be denied by a claims processor, thereby thwarting the promotional efforts of pharmaceutical manufacturers. If a prescription claim is denied, a patient may decide to not accept the full financial burden of a prescription product either by not filling the prescription or otherwise by not utilizing the prescription product to the full extent prescribed by the physician. Accordingly, there is a need to intercept denied claim responses from claim processors and provide financial funding in order to convert denied claims to approved claims.